What happens at school, stays at school!
by XxxTheDebstarxxX
Summary: Loren at a boarding school! What will happen? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hee guys!**_

_**So today I decided to write a new story! I'd love to know what you're thinking. I know it's short but it's just the begin! Read and Review !**_

_**New school**_

**Loren's POV**

When I open the door of my new room, I immediately relax knowing there is only one bed inside, which means I don't have to share a room. Because sharing a room means communicating with somebody I don't know. And communicating with somebody means leaving my comfort zone. I just have never been good at making friends and stuff, I like being alone. Maybe it was because of what had happend or just because I was born this way. Not that it really matters though, it's not like you can change the way you are. I step inside and look around. There is a bed on the left side of the room, and a desk on the other side of the room. In the middle there is a big window, I have also my own badroom.

After standing in the doorway for a couple of minutes, I start putting my belongings away. While I'm putting my stuff in my closet. I start thinking about coming to this boarding school. At first I was furious at my mom, because she thinks it would be a good way to make friends and get out of my room more often. But after thinking about it for a while, I slowly started to understand why she'd bring me up here.

After a while I hear a buzzer, I've been told this is the 'diner is ready' sign. So I walk out of my room, and walk to the cafataria where the food will be served. When I walk in I see all kind of different groups, in the back the nerds, on the left side the football team, and of course in the center of the cafataria the populers. And as usual I've no idea where I belong, so after I 'picked up my dinner' I start to eat. While I'm eating I start to think about home, what my mom is doing now, and if she misses me. She said she would, and someway I think she really does, but somehow I'm not sure. You just never know if people tell the truth or lie to make you feel better.

While eating dinner I see a boy sitting 'with the popular people' I have to admit he looks pretty handsome, but right then a girl walks to him and kisses him. I should have know.

After dinner I decide to leave for a walk around the area. while walking in the beautiful yard, that the school owns, some lyrics pop into my head. I look for my book, but can't find it. That's when I remember I must have left it in my room. After an half hour of walking trough the yard I see the most beautiful spot ever. Just across the fountain behind the big old tree, I see spot next to a small pond. It's beautiful. After siting here in silence for almost an hour just thinking about home and stuff like that, I realize I've to go back to my room considering the fact you've to be in your room by 10 o'clock. I quickly look form y backpack and walk back to the school building. When I enter the building, I quickly walk upstairs to my room, this way nobody will notice I've been gone for a while. Not that I know somebody around here, but just to be sure. After I got into my room, I changed into some pyjamas and went to sleep.

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Meeting new people

**Hee guys! Thank you for the reviews! I hope you'll like this chapter also. It's not very long I know, I'm working on in (: Please let me know if I should go on! **

Meeting new people.

**Loren's POV**

When I woke up the next morning, I realize today the first lessons will start. I kinda started to panic because I've no idea what will happen. You can't know if your classmates like you or hate you. And you get only one change to make a good first impression. After I took a short shower I decided to wear something casual today, because I don't wanna look like somebody who only cares about her looks. Just when i finished my make up I heard the same buzzer as I heard yesterday. So I pack my backpack and walk out of the I enter the cafataria I decide to sit at the same spot as I did yesterday. When I just started to eat my breakfast I saw a girl comming my way. She looks nice, before I can take another look at her, she starts to talk

Unknown person: Hi I'm Mellisa, but everyone calls me Mel.

Loren: Uhh Hi, I'm Loren

Mellisa: Nice to meet you, well I was just looking for a spot to eat, but there are no other seats left so do you mind if I sit with you?

Loren: Oh no, of course not.

Mellisa: So, is this your first year here? I don't think I have seen you before?

Loren: Yea this is my first year here.

Mellisa: Oh that's cool, wich class do you have first?

Loren: English

Mellisa: Omg yay, me too!

Loren: That's nice

Mellisa: Okay, shall we go, we don't wanna be late on our first day of school!

In those 5 minutes Mellisa and I walked to class, she told me practical everything about her. Where she came from, New York. That she has one older brother, Phill. That she don't like her mother. Her favorite dish is pizza. And she likes to talk. The last thing she really didn't need to tell me, everybody could tell. Even though she is kinda hyper all the time, it's nice to know somebody, when you move across the country to a boarding school.

When I enter the classroom I take a look around, and I see all kind of people, nerds, populars, punks, you know the ordinary kind of people. That's when I see the same boy as I saw yesterday in the cafeteria. While looking around the classroom, Mellisa already picked two seats for us in the back of the classroom. I walk to her and sit next to her. When I sit down, I can't help but I keep looking at the boy I saw yesterday in the cafeteria. But all of a sudden he looks directly in my eyes. I immediately look away. I can feel I'm starting to blush. Great is all I can think. That's when the teacher walks in. He introduces himself as mister Green. And than he starts to talk about stuff we need to learn this year, and upcomming projects. After what seems an entire year, I finally hear the bell ring, which means the next lesson will start in a few minutes. I put my stuff in my backpack, say bye to Mellisa considering the fact we don't have every lesson together,and walk out of the classroom. I started to look for classroom number 175 but I just couldn't find it. frustrated I turn around. But then I bump into someone, And all my books fall to the ground. I immediately start to pick my stuff up, but then I see the one I bumped into start to help me. At one punt he look right in my eyes. That's when I regonize him, he is the one I saw in the cafetaria and in class today. Okay Loren, you've to say something otherwise he'll think you're the most stupid idiot in the entire world, if he not already does.

Loren: oh god I'm so so sorry.

Unknown person: Don't worry about it, it could've happend to the best one, by the way I'm Eddie

Loren: I'm Loren, maybe you know where classroom number 175 is?

Eddie: Yeah of course, down the hallway to the right and then on your left side.

Loren: O thank you so much

Eddie: No big deal, I'm sorry but I've to go. Nice meeting you Loren …?

Loren: Tate, Loren Tate.

Eddie: Okay, well bye Loren Tate

Loren: Bye Eddie….?

Eddie: Duran, Eddie Duran

Loren: Okay, well bye Eddie Duran.

And than he slowly turns around and walks away. I can't help but smile about the way he talked to me. It's not like everybody in this word is always nice. Most of the people treat you like crap. Don't ask me why though. After standing here in the hallway for a couple of minutes, I realize I really have to go considering the fact I'm kinda late. And I hate it to be late on my first day of school.

The rest of the school day went by pretty fine. I spent my break with Mellisa, and her friend Adam. He is very nice to me. And we discover we all have historie together. After luch break I just had 3 more lessons. When the last bell rang, I was happy that I survived my first school day at my new school. I walked back to my room together with Mellisa, and then whe discorved her room is next to mine, so we are actually neighbours. I spent the afternoon doing my homework.

That evening after diner, I decide to go to the same spot as I did yesterday eve. When I arrived I sit down, and just look in front at me. To the beautiful view. After a couple of minutes I hear a voice behind me

Eddie: Well hello Loren Tate

I turn around and see Eddie standing there.

**I hope you liked it! Please leave a review behind! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me so long to update! Anyway I hope you like it! Please leave a review behind.

_**Getting to know each other**_

**Loren's POV**

After a couple of minutes I hear a voice behind me ''Well hello there Loren Tate'' I look around and see Eddie standing there. I had never expected someone to come up here. ''Oh hi'' I reacted quite shy, don't ask me why though, sometimes I try to come of as a extremely strong person but it comes out just wrong. ''I didn't know you'd come here, I always tought I was the only one who knew about this spot'' he said. ''Oh I'm sorry I can go'' I replied, I thought this was his nice way of telling me please to go. ''No please don't, I really don't mind, and besides you were here first'' ''good point'' I said somehow more confident. ''So how did you found this spot?'' he asked. ''well I was just walking aruond the yard yesterday, and all of a sudden I saw this beautiful spot, how about you?'' ''Well back at home I always had my secret spots, so when I moved here I wanted to have one so whenever I need to thinks or something like that, I just come up here, you know? ''yeah it kinda works the same for me'' I said. ''How long do you go to this school may I ask?'' he said. ''well this is my first year here so I've just been here for two days'' I replied. "Oh do you like it here?'' he asked. ''Yeah there are some nice people around, it's just weird being at a boarding school all of a sudden'' ''I know the feeling trust me'' he replied.

Eddie and I talked for hours, talking about where we first lived, about friends, teachers, what our favorite book is, favorrite food, the usual stuff. At 9.45 I decided I really had to go, considering the fact you've to be in your room at 10 o'clock. Eddie offered me to walk back with me, considering the fact it's dark and he doesn't want anything to happen to me. But I decline, knowing he doesn't really care.

When I came back in my room I immediately changed into my pyjamas and went to sleep.

The next morning I ate breakfast with Melissa and Adam, they are really nice to me. Even though we don't know each other that long, I can feel we're becomming really good friends. So when they invited me to hang out after school I was really pleased knowing I won't be alone in my room the whole afternoon. After breakfast we walk to our first lesson of the day, together. When I enter the classroom, I see Eddie sitting in the back with his friends. I reconize the girl who kissed him in the cafataria a few days ago. Knowing the fact he is probably bussy with her, I just walk to my seat, acting I didn't saw him. The teacher walks in and start the lesson. Somehow I feel kinda guilty for ignoring Eddie, but after a while I realize he won't even care, considering the fact we've only met a few times. After an hour I finally hear the bell ringing. Everybody start to leave the classroom, I look to the right and I see Eddie leaving the room, with his ''girlfriend'' behind him. After I'm sure they're gone, I leave the classroom as well.

The rest of the school day went by pretty fast. I had spent my luch break with Adam and Melissa, which was verry fun. And after luch break I had only a few more lessons left. When I hear the last bell of today ringing, I quickly put every thing in my backpack, and walk to Mellisa's locker. Adam is already there. I greeted him, and we started to talk about how our day went. Than Mellisa arrives, she immediately starts to talk about how much she wants to eat pizza,just than Eddie walks by. I try to turn around so he won't see me. But it's to late.

''Hey Lo'' I hear Eddie say. ''Oh hey Eddie'' I replied. After Mellisa and Adam made sure he is

away, they immediately start to talk to me. ''How does he know you?'' Mellisa ask. ''O well we just ran into each other a few times', why?'' I asked. ''Well just look at him! He is freakin' gorgeous!'' she said ''Well I don't know him that good, don't worry hihi'' After that said we went to the little cafe a few blocks away from our school. We spent the whole afternoon eating pizza and just talking.

After dinner I walked to my room and did my homework. After 45 minutes of doing my homework. I heard my phone ringing. I immediately picked up when I saw the caller ID. ''Mom!'' I was so happy to hear her voice again. ''Hey sweetie how are you doing?'' she asked me. ''I'm doing great, how about you, is everything okay back at home?'' I replied ''Yeah things are fine here, except the fact you're gone ofcourse'' she said kinda sad. ''yeah I know, it's weird being apart from you.'' "'Yeah well everything will be just fine sweetie, anyway did you make any friends?'' ''Yeah I've met some nice people''

When I hung up the phone 30 minutes later, I immediately start to cry. Because she is so far away from me, and because altough I've met Mellisa, Adam and Eddie. I feel lonely, without her being around. But I know it's for the best. Altough I still have to do my homework, I wanna go to my spot.

On my way to the yard I can't help but start to think about Eddie, if he will be at ''our'' spot, if he's really dating the girl i saw him with today, and if he might be thinking about me now. Immediately I get the thought out of my mind. Ofcourse he isn't why would he? I mean we've only met a few times. When I arrive at my spot i somehow start to cry again. I don't even know why. Sometimes you just have to cry to let it all out.

Please let me know if you like it!


End file.
